Sweet Bad Stupid Mess
by fnineteenth
Summary: "jadi mau menikah denganku tidak?" Chanbaek special fanfiction for BBH's day. Chanbaek. yaoi


**Sweet Bad Stupid Mess**

Setiap pelaku kesalahan harus dihukum. Itu mutlak. Setidaknya begitu bagi seorang Chanyeol Park. Tak peduli bahkan jika itu adalah kekasih mungilnya sendiri. Salah tetaplah salah. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman.  
.

.

.

.

" _Nnhh_!"

Mata bulan sabitnya yang indah terpejam rapat sedang bibir tipis itu kembali mendesiskan rintihan halus. Sayup-sayup dapat ia dengar kekehan rendah penuh ejekan, membuatnya geram dan mendongak. Mendelik kesal, ia menemukan wajah menyebalkan yang sayangnya luar biasa tampan itu tengah menyunggingkan seringai di bibir tebalnya.

"Hentikan!" dengusnya dan seringai itu malah bertambah lebar.

"Sudah yang keberapa?" mata bulatnya menatap jenaka, membuat si mungil yang sedang telungkup di pangkuannya kembali menyuarakan dengusannya lagi.

"Ke dua puluh satu!" ia bersungut-sungut, "ㅡ dan itu sakit asal kau tau saja! Hentikan! Dasar kau lelaki tinggi kejam sialan!"

"Oh? Apa kau baru saja mengumpat, hm?"

Sabitnya membulat, benar terkejut dan itu mengundang gelak tawa dari yang lebih tinggi.

"Tiㅡ dak!" kepalanya buru-buru menggeleng, "aku tidak! Aku tidak mengumㅡ"

Plak.

" ㅡ _Akhh_!"

Terlambat. Tangan besar itu tetap saja akan melayang dan berakhir mendarat mulus pada pipi pantatnya yang sudah sangat merah kini.

"Apa aku mengajarimu mengumpat hm? Mulutmu terlalu manis untuk mengumpat, sayang, dan kau tau aku tak pernah menyukainya"

"Hiks"

Sipit itu terpejam lagi, mati-matian menahan genang air mata yang sejak tadi mendesak ingin keluar. Tapi ia tidak boleh menangis. Jemari lentiknya sibuk meremat pinggiran sofa.

"Sakit Chanyeol..." cicitnya mengiba, berharap lelaki setengah gila yang sayangnya adalah kekasih tercintanya itu mau mengasihaninya dan menghentikan kegiatan gilanya itu.

"Sakit?" suara berat itu balik bertanya, mengelus pelan onggokan daging kenyal yang baru saja ia pukul hingga membuat pemiliknya meremang di posisinya. "Kalau tau sakit, kenapa masih berbuat kenakalan dan membuatku seperti ini hm?"

"Aku tidak berbuat kenakalan!" ia memekik.

Persetan. Baekhyun tak peduli lagi meski nanti kekasih gilanya itu akan semakin murka dan menambah jumlah tamparan di pantatnya sebagai hukuman. Baekhyun muak dan Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan pikirnya.

"Aku tidak berbuat kenakalan" ulangnya dengan nada yang lebih tegas. Posisi tubuhnya yang telungkup cepat-cepat ia ubah menjadi duduk di atas pangkuan lelaki itu meski ia lebih dulu meringis sakit karena pantatnya bergesekan dengan kain celana bahan yang digunakan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sialan! Umpatnya dalam hati. Entah sudah semerah apa pantatnya kini setelah menerima dua puluh satu tamparan dari telapak tangan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" lengan kurusnya membelit leher Chanyeol sedang lelaki itu menatap lurus Baekhyun yang memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

"Karena kau salah tentu saja. Kau salah, kau nakal, jadi kau harus dihukum"

"Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu beri aku penjelasan paling logis dan rasional tentang yang satu ini, Byun"

Pandangan Chanyeol turun, tajam menatap pelapis kain berwarna merah muda lembut yang membungkus ketat tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Itu sebuah mini dress dengan model lengannya yang dibiarkan melorot hingga bahu mulus Baekhyun terekspos begitu saja, sedang potongan dibawahnya berada beberapa senti di atas lutut, tak pelak memamerkan sepasang kaki ramping juga paha putih anak itu yang menggoda siapapun untuk mengelusnya. Baekhyun tampak manis, terlebih dengan rambut coklat ikalnya yang terurai begitu saja dan hanya dihias jepit berbentuk mahkota kecil yang tersemat di kepala sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun benar-benar tampak manis dan banyak mendapat pujian. Tapi tidak dari kekasihnya tentu saja. Alih-alih pujian, dua puluh satu tamparan di pantat lah yang malah Baekhyun dapati dari sang kekasih.

"Jadi hanya karena _itu_?"

"Hanya karena _itu_ katamu?!"

Baekhyun mendengus sebal saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol selalu berlebihan menurutnya. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja ia pikir. Setidaknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ini hari yang istimewa. Malam yang istimewa pula dan jujur saja Baekhyun awalnya juga tidak akan berpenampilan seperti ia yang sekarang ini. Ia sudah siap dan menawan dengan pilihan dandanannya sendiri. Tapi begitu dua sepupunya datang di seperempat jam sebelum acara dimulai, semuanya berubah. Dan mungkin disanalah awal mula dari murkanya Chanyeol yang berujung hukuman bagi Baekhyun.

.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Baekhyun memekik protes saat dengan tiba-tiba lengannya dicekal dan tubuhnya kembali diseret masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Yaakkk!" tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja di atas ranjang dan belum sempat ia melakukan protes lebih lanjut, dua pasang tangan jahil itu sudah lebih dulu bergerak cepat membuka semua yang membalut tubuhnya, memaksa sabit sipit Baekhyun membelalak kaget. "Apa-apaan kalian?!" pekikan kembali ia serukan namun dua makhluk menyebalkan itu malah tertawa-tawa geli tak peduli pada Baekhyun yang sudah menatap garang pada mereka.

"Astaga Byunbaek, tenanglah, kau seperti mau diperkosa saja" di tengah kekehannya, Yeri, salah satu pelaku penyergapan itu masih sempat melontarkan candaan.

Baekhyun melotot lebih lebar saat Wendy, pelaku lainnya, sudah berhasil menarik lepas pelapis bawahnya.

"Kalian memang terlihat seperti akan memerkosaku!" lengkingan itu lagi, membuat dua sepupunya berjengit namun tetap tak cukup menghentikan kegilaan itu.

"Lihat!" Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "kalian menelanjangiku!"

"Yak!" Wendy, untuk pertama kalinya bersuara, jengah akan Baekhyun yang terus meronta dan memekik. "Bisa tenang sedikit tidak? Kami hanya ingin mengganti kostummu" ia menatap datar Baekhyun yang kini perlahan tenang.

"Uh-hum... benar Byunbaek, hanya itu, tidak lebih" Yeri menambahkan.

Baekhyun meski masih bersungut-sungut tetap saja mau mendengarkan. "Tapi kenapa aku harus?" bibirnya mencebik lucu hingga Yeri gemas mencubit pipinya. "Sakit bodoh!"

"Karena ini hari istimewa tentu saja. Kau juga harus berpenampilan istimewa dong"

Bola mata Baekhyun berotasi malas, "jadi maksudmu penampilanku yang sebelumnya tidak istimewa begitu?"

Wendy dan Yeri kompak cekikikan mendengarnya. "Tidak juga, hanyaaaㅡ mari mencoba sesuatu yang baru" senyum misterius tiba-tiba tersungging di bibir keduanya tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela, menyerah pada keinginan dua adik sepupu menyebalkannya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah, jadi aku harus berganti dengan pakaian yang seperti apa?" ujarnya, hanya ingin semua cepat selesai.

Senyum licik di bibir Yeri dan Wendy makin melebar seiring dengan tangan Yeri yang mengangkat satu setel pakaian tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun yang kembali terkejut.

"Dengan ini"

" _What_?! Yak! Kalian pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak Byunbaek, ayo cepatlah sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai"

"Tapiㅡ"

" _Sshhh_ tidak ada tapi tapi sayang" Wendy menahan bahu Baekhyun dan memaksa anak itu menatap dirinya "tidakkah kau penasaran bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol nanti?" ia tersenyum menggoda, membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Malu.

"Aㅡ aku... mana kutau! Chanyeolㅡ"

"Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba" Wendy tampak yang paling antusias. "Ayolah, sekali ini saja, aku yakin ia akan terkejut dan menyukainya. Percaya padaku okey?"

Baekhyun menimang sebentar, bergantian memandangi Yeri dan Wendy yang menunggu persetujuannya penuh harap hingga akhirnya anak itu mengangguk lemah, menyaksikan dua sepupunya itu menjerit senang dan setelahnya ia hanya bisa diam saja saat dua gadis remaja itu dengan cepat merubah total penampilannya malam itu.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau betapa rasanya aku ingin mati karena penasaran akan bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol nanti bila melihatmu seperti ini, Byunbaek!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ia tangkap dari Yeri saat gadis itu sibuk mendandaninya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri resah di atas heels senada gaunnya dengan Yeri dan Wendy yang mengapitnya di sisi kanan dan kiri.

"Wendy, Yerimmie, aㅡ aku .." jemarinya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin meremat kuat-kuat gaunnya. ".. a.. aku ingin berganti baju dengan yang sebelumnya saja" tubuhnya berbalik namun belum sempat melangkah lebih jauh, Yeri dan Wendy lebih cepat menahannya.

"Tidak bisa _Baby_.." senyum Wendy dibuat semanis mungkin, membuat Baekhyun malah semakin ingin lari dari sekapan sepupunya itu. "lihat, semuanya sudah menunggu dan tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berganti pakaian. Ayoo!" dan tanpa bisa Baekhyun cegah, dua sepupunya sudah berhasil menyeretnya ke tengah kerumunan dimana teman-temannya yang lain memang sudah menunggunya.

"Hai semuanyaaa!" itu suara Yeri yang terlampau antusias, "lihat siapa yang berhasil kubawa? Tokoh utama kita malam ini" ia tersenyum sambil menyenggol pelan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Baekhyun sendiri malah menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani bahkan hanya sekedar melirik. _'Ini gila!'_ pekiknya dalam hati. Ini gila dan ia bodoh mau-mau saja mengikuti ide gila dua sepupu menyebalkannya itu. Sejenak suasana berubah lengang, makin meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. Namun pikiran itu tiba-tiba lenyap saat perlahan sunyi itu berganti riuh yang berasal dari ciutan teman-temannya.

"kubilang juga apa" Wendy berbisik di samping telinga Baekhyun, "ini akan menyenangkan, jadi sekarang angkat kepalamu. Lihat betapa mereka menatap penuh kekaguman padamu Baek"

Baekhyun meski masih sedikit ragu tetap menuruti kata-kata Wendy dan anak itu memang tidak berbohong. Semua teman-temannya memang menatap kagum padanya. Kasper yang berdiri diujung sana bahkan tak bisa menutup mulutnya dengan matanya tetap fokus pada Baekhyun. Hal itu tentu sukses membuat Baekhyun sedikit merasa lega, kepercayaan dirinya meningkat dan ia menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk yang pertama kali dan sukses membuat riuh itu semakin bertambah keras.

"Whoa!" itu Kris yang berjalan cepat menuju dirinya. "Apa yang terjadi disini? Kukira ada yang salah dengan mataku, tapi lihat dirimu Baek! Kau cantik sekali!" lalu tak kalah cepat juga ia merebut Baekhyun dari Wendy dan Yeri, membuat anak itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! Perhatikan sikapmu jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawa tak berhargamu itu, tuan Wu!" Wendy sudah mengomel tajam. Kris hanya menyeringai geli padanya.

"Uuww galak sekali sih. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum pemilik si cantik ini datang, tidak apa kan?" matanya mengedip-ngedip genit dan membuat Wendy makin ingin memukul wajah tampan menyebalkan lelaki Wu itu. Kris sendiri hanya terkekeh, mendorong-dorong Wendy agar makin menjauh darinya dan Baekhyun. "Sudah sana hush hush, lebih baik layani saja tamu-tamu kita, aku ingin berduaan dengan si cantik ini"

Wendy, meski kesal, tetap saja menuruti perkataan Kris. Langkahnya ia bawa menjauh dengan heels yang dihentak-hentakkan membuat Kris makin mencibir.

"Gadis gila" katanya.

Sedang Yeri sendiri juga sudah menghilang dari sisi Baekhyun. Gadis itu lebih tertarik pada potongan-potongan cake menggiurkan di meja sana ketimbang harus melihat wajah Kris yang menyebalkan meski tampan.

"Jadi cantik..." Kris kembali fokus pada Baekhyun "... apa yang membuatmu melakukan hal _gila_ ini hm?" jemarinya ia larikan untuk mengelus pipi gembil Baekhyun yang terasa sangat halus.

Baekhyun hanya merotasikan matanya malas, menepis sopan jemari Kris yang mulai kurang ajar merambat turun ke lehernya.

"Ini ulah dua gadis itu" Baekhyun menunjuk Wendy dan Yeri dengan dagunya, "apaㅡ apa aku tampak konyol?" lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Lelaki tampan di hadapannya tertawa kecil, "ya, kau tampak konyol..." tatapannya meniti Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga ujung heels nya. Lalu dengan menyeringai ia melanjutkan, " _but also pretty as fuck at the same time_ " dan Baekhyun merona, mengabaikan Kris yang makin menganga karena tingkahnya yang memalu.

" _Shit_ Byun Baekhyun! Aku rela mati konyol di tangan kekasihmu itu hanya demi merebutmu yang seperti ini, _damn_!"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan sebelum lengan Kris berhasil meraih pinggangnya, lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu meringis sakit saat lengannya ditepuk kasar oleh Luhan yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul bersama Sehun di sampingnya. Kyungso dan Jongin juga menyusul, membuat Baekhyun buru-buru pindah berdiri di antara mereka. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Kendalikan tanganmu, tuan Wu!" Luhan mendelik, siap memukul lagi saat dilihatnya Kris masih berusaha meraih Baekhyun. "... _and for the God sake! Just What the hell are you doing_ , Byun Baekhyun?! Kami hampir saja tak mengenalimu"

" _Calm down_ , Lu. Kau membuatnya merasa buruk" Kris berdecak saat dilihatnya Baekhyun kembali tak percaya diri dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Luhan yang baru menyadari kesalahannya buru-buru meraih Baekhyun. "Oh sayang, bukan begitu maksudku" rambut Baekhyun diusapnya lembut, "kau tau... hmm kami hanya kaget dan tidak menyangkanya"

"Apa terlihat konyol? Aku ganti baju saja ya?"

Luhan menggeleng, cepat-cepat menahan lengan Baekhyun "tidak perlu. Ini memang sedikit menggelikan, _but well_ , kau entah bagaimana terlihat pantas dan cantik"

Baekhyun hanya menghela kecil, "ini semua ulah Wendy dan Yeri" terangnya, "mereka bilang ingin melihat reaksi Chanyeol nantinya"

Mendengar itu, Luhan dan yang lainnya tertawa kecil. "Benar juga ya" untuk pertama kali Sehun berbicara, membuat semua menoleh padanya. "Aku juga jadi ikut penasaran bagaimana Chanyeol nanti saat melihatmu" yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga" Jongin menyahuti.

"Juga aku" disusul Kyungsoo.

"Aku pun" dan Luhan. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, merasa geli sendiri.

"Jadi, dimana kekasih tinggimu itu eoh?"

"Chanyeol belum disini" jawab Baekhyun menghentikan Kyungsoo yang celingukan berusaha menemukan Chanyeol diantara para tamu yang kebanyakan teman-teman mereka sendiri itu. Benar saja, ia memang tak melihat lelaki tinggi itu dimanapun.

"Lalu?"

"Chanyeol akan datang nanti, mungkin? Ia sudah mengatakan padaku sebelumnya kalau ia akan datang terlambat, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "si tiang itu! Masa lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan dibanding dirimu?!"

"Sudahlah..." Kris menengahi saat dilihatnya Baekhyun akan kembali murung, "kau seperti baru mengenal Chanyeol dan sifat disiplinnya itu saja saja. Lebih baik, kita nikmati dulu pestanya tanpa dia"

Luhan mengangguk, "benar, ayo Baekhyun, kau harus berada di tengah sana. Ini pestamu, kau tokoh utamanya malam ini"

.

.

Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar datang di akhir acara. Lelaki itu bahkan masih tak disana saat Baekhyun meniup lilin berbentuk angka yang melambangkan usianya kini sambil menutur doa dalam hati. Chanyeol juga belum disana saat Baekhyun memotong kue ulang tahunnya yang bertemakan strawberry itu dan menyuapi orangtua juga beberapa sahabat terdekatnya. Barulah ketika pesta ulang tahun itu hampir menyentuh penghujung acara, saat Baekhyun menerima ucapan, pelukan juga bingkisan-bingkisan kado dari teman-temannya, bayangan tegap Chanyeol tertangkap sempurna oleh sipit Baekhyun.

Itu bertepatan dengan giliran Kris untuk menyerahkan kadonya. Dan saat sedikit lagi ia berhasil merengkuh si mungil itu, Baekhyun malah menghindar dan lari menghambur pada Chanyeol. Kris mengerang protes, mendelik tajam pada Luhan juga Kyungsoo yang menertawakannya.

Baekhyun sendiri tak peduli. Ia hanya terus berlari, tak peduli ia yang terseok-seok karena heelsnya yang sungguh menghambat dan bahkan membuatnya hampir jatuh terjungkal. Sesuatu yang layak untuk ditertawakan, namun yang ada malah jeritan juga tatapan gemas dari semua yang hadir disana. Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan saat ia berusaha mencapai Chanyeol yang hanya diam berdiri disana menantinya dengan seringai khasnya.

"Chanyeolliieee..."

Cicitan manjanya terdengar saat Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di hadapan tubuh menjulang kekasihnya. Dua lengan rampingnya membelit cepat leher Chanyeol, menariknya untuk sedikit merunduk hingga ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyeka keringat yang ada di kening kekasih mungilnya. "Apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?". Menggeleng pelan, baekhyun tersipu saat Chanyeol berhasil mencuri satu kecupan di pipi gembilnya. "Tidak Chanyeol, tidak apa, kau pasti sibuk"

Chanyeol baru akan mengatakan hal lainnya lagi saat suara berisik lain terdengarr mendekati mereka.

" _Oppa_ , _oppaa_!" itu Yeri dan Wendy yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping kanan dan kiri Chanyeol. Lelaki itu hanya menatap sekilas keduanya tanpa minat, lalu kembali tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

" _Oppa_ , kau lihat Baekhyun kan? Bagaimana menurutmu hm?" Yeri menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Katakan sesuatu! Kami melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat tampilan Baekhyun seperti sekarang ini" Wendy juga ikut mendesak. Namun Chanyeol tak bergeming, hanya menatap datar keduanya dan memilih mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun untuk ia gendong.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun saja nanti" jawabnya cuek membuat Wendy dan Yeri mengerang tak terima namun juga menjerit histeris saat Chanyeol terus-terusan menghujani pipi Baekhyun dengan kecupan sepanjang lelaki itu membawa baekhyun kembali ke tengah acara.

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan beralih menyapa sopan orangtua anak itu untuk kemudian terlibat obrolah hangat dengan kedua orang yang sudah Chayeol anggap sama seperti orangtuanya sendiri, membiarkan Baekhyun kembali sibuk dengan acara ulang tahunnya yang sebentar lagi mencapai akhir.

Lalu saat acara ulang tahun itu benar-benar berakhir di dua puluh menit setelahnya, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun kembali menerima pelukan dan ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya yang sekaligus pamit undur diri. Juga membantu Bakhyun membawa masuk sebagian tumpukan hadiahnya ke dalam mobil, lalu sebagian lagi yang tidak muat ditinggalkan di rumah orangtuanya untuk besok dikirimkan ke apartemen Bakhyun sendiri. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga pamit pulang setelah bergantian memeluk ayah dan ibu Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah meminta izin keduanya untuk membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen miliknya malam ini.

Hingga kini keduanya berada di dalam mobil, Baekhyun tidak merasakan keanehan apapun. Ia sibuk berceloteh riang tentang ini dan itu pada Chanyeol. Semuanya baik-baik saja, kecuali Chanyeol yang hanya merespon celotehannya dengan senyum tipis seadanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menganggap itu aneh. " _mungkin Chanyeol hanya lelah_ " begitu pikir polosnya.

Barulah ketika Chanyeol menatapnya datar, juga menggenggam jemarinya terlampau kuat saat mereka akhirnya tiba di depan pintu utama apartemen Chanyeol, menyeretnya masuk setelah membanting pintu hingga berdebam cukup keras, dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di pangkuan hingga mulai memukuli pantatnya tanpa Baekhyun tahu kenapa, Baekhyun baru sadar ada yang salah pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Jadi katakan" nada bicara Chanyeol masih saja dingin, membuat Baekhyun mencebik kecil.

"Ugh.. ini semua hanya ulah Wendy dan Yeri!"

"Dan kau mau-mau saja menuruti mereka hm, Baekhyunee?"

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak suka?!"

"Lalu katakan kenapa seorang laki-laki harus berpenampilan layaknya gadis seperti ini, Baekhyunee?"

"Sudah kubilang ini ulah gadis-gadis gila itu!"

"Dan kau lebih gila karena mau-maunya saja menuruti mereka"

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun ingin sekali marah. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan. Ia akui yang dilakukannya memang konyol, berdandan seperti seorang gadis bahkan memakai rambut palsu di kepalanya. Itu konyol. Tapi haruskah Chanyeol mengatainya gila?!. Namun saat ditemukannya sorot kekecewaan pada sepasang mata bulat itu, tiba-tiba hal itu berbalik membuat dirinya merasa bersalah dan ingin menangis saja di dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

"Chanyeollieeee..." Baekhyun sudah merengek dengan matanya yang berembun juga bibir tipisnya yang bergetar. Ingin menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol namun lelaki itu menahannya, membuat rengekan Baekhyun makin mengeras. "Chanyeoool..."

Chanyeol hanya menghela. Jemarinya diam-diam sudah bergerak di belakang Baekhyun, menarik turun resleting gaun anak itu pelan hingga kain itu sempurna meluncur dari tubuh Baekhyun dan menggantung di batas pinggangnya. Chanyeol juga melepas rambut palsu yang Baekhyun kenakan di kepalanya, memamerkan rambut hitam aslinya yang dua kali lebih indah. Baekhyun tidak protes, bahkan saat dilihatnya Chanyeol ikut melepas jas kerjanya dan taunya menggunakan itu untuk menutupi tubuh polos Baekhyun kini, anak itu hanya terisak-isak.

"Kenapa menangis sih, hm?" dua pipi gemuknya Chanyeol tangkup dengan telunjuk yang menyeka lelehan air mata Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollieee..."

"Hm"

"Maaf chanyeollieee hiks... maafkan aku.."

"Maaf? Apa sekarang kau mengaku salah, Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ribut. "Aku tidak tau Chanyeol... aku, aku cuma menuruti apa yang dikatakan Wendy juga Yeri" ia mencicit disela isaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menuruti mereka, Baekhyunee?"

"Tidak tau Chanyeool... mereka memaksakuu hsk! Mereka bilang hsk... mereka bilang penasaran dengan reaksimu bila aku berpenampilan seperti ini. Mereka bilang mungkin kau akan menyukainya"

Chanyeol menghela, mencuri satu kecupan kilat di ujung hidung Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu hm?"

"Eung?"

"Apa kau juga penasaran dengan reaksiku dan berpikir bahwa aku akan suka?"

Mengerjap dua tiga kali, Baekhyun perlahan menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Baekhyunee~"

"Ituuu... aㅡ aku hnggg... " Baekhyun bergerak-gerak resah, tatapannya berlarian kesana kemari menghindari Chanyeol. "hanya sedikit Chanyeol..." lalu mencicit terlampau pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar oleh yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengangkat paksa dagu Baekhyun membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu. "Jadi bagaimana, apa aku terlihat menyukainya hm?"

Mencebik kecil, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu merona saat lagi-lagi Chanyeol kembali mencuri ciuman. Kali ini di pipi kanannya. "Tidak, kau membencinya" ia berbisik.

"Benar, aku membencinya. Sangat"

"Sangat?"

"Hmm.."

Hening kemudian. Jemari lentik Baekhyun di belakang kepala Chanyeol memainkan rambutnya pelan sedang lelaki tinggi itu balas menatapnya dalam hingga Baekhyun salah tingkah dan kembali menundukkan wajahya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa... kenapa kau membencinya, Chanyeol?" mendongak, Baekhyun tersipu demi menemukan Chanyeol yang taunya masih betah menatap dirinya. "Apa aku... apa aku tidak pantas? Apa aku tidak cocok menjadi wanita? Apa aku tidak cantik?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau menjadi wanita?"

Baekhyun bungkam dengan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit. Chanyeol selalu membalas pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan juga. Membuatnya kalang kabut sendiri.

"Ti.. tidak, bukan begituu... aku hanya.."

"Kau cantik"

"Eoh?"

"Kau cantik Baekhyunee, kau cantik sekali. Bahkan meski kau bukan wanita sekalipun, kau tetaplah cantik, sangat cantik malah"

Baekhyun sudah kehabisan kata, tak pernah menduga bahwa Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Juga dengan suara dan tatapannya yang lembut. Tak Baekhyun temukan lagi tatapan tajam nan dingin yang tadi menguasai mata bulat kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun, hey, dengar" wajah mungil kekasihnya Chanyeol tangkup lembut, "kau cantik, sempurna, definisi dari segala keindahan, dan kau tak perlu menjadi seorang wanita terlebih dahulu hanya untuk semua itu, Baekhyun. Kau sudah cantik bahkan dengan dirimu yang seorang lelaki seperti ini.."

"Dan kau tahu apa pointnya?" kepala Baekhyun bergerak untuk sebuah gelengan lemah. Chanyeol lagi mencuri kecupan, kali ini di bibir tipisnya. Mengundang rengek manja dari si pemilik.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunee. Mencintaimu yang seorang lelaki ini. Aku jatuh padamu, pada lelaki tercantik yang pernah kutemui sepanjang masa hidupku di dunia. Bahkan bila kau terlahir dengan kembaran seorang wanita sekalipun, aku tahu aku hanya akan jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun. Bukan kembaran perempuannya"

"Aku bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu, berteman lalu jatuh hati padamu. Semua itu terjadi saat diriku bersama dengan dirimu yang seorang lelaki. Aku menyukainya, tidak, aku mencintainya. jadi Baekhyunee, _i beg on you._.." jemari Baekhyun ia raih untuk ia bawa dalam genggaman. " _Don't do such a things anymore, you get it_? Karena itu melukaiku Baekhyun. Bahkan bila kau hanya iseng mengujiku, kau membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tak sepenuhnya menerimamu yang bergender sama denganku. _And it hurts me badly, darl_..."

Baekhyun sudah kembali terisak-isak. Tubuh kecilnya berguncang di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Lalu saat yang lebih tinggi menariknya masuk dalam sebuah pelukan, tangisannya pecah, membuat basah bahu kemeja kekasihnya.

"Ch.. chanyeollieee maafkan aku hiks... aku hsk tidak tau aku sudah melukaimu... maaf Chanyeol, hsk... maafkan aku... Chanyeollieee apa yang sudah kulakukan huweee.. hsk hsk..." ia meracau tak jelas ditengah isakannya sedang di balik punggungnya Chanyeol tersenyum gemas, dengan telapak tangan yang setia mengelusi puncak kepala hingga punggungnya. Menenangkan.

"Ssshhh sudah sudah jangan menangis lagi. Yang terpenting kau mengerti sekarang, bukan?"

"Eung"

"Janji tidak mengulanginya lagi?"

"Eung, janji Chanyeol. Aku juga akan memukul kepala Wendy juga Yeri besok" Chanyeol terkekeh di belakangnya, mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum ia mendorong pelan tubuh Baekhyun menjauh.

"Sini, biar kulihat wajah cantik kekasihku..." godanya jenaka mengejar mata Baekhyun yang menghindarinya. "Aish, lihatlah, kau bahkan makin cantik dengan hidung dan mata memerah seperti ini" Chanyeol terus menggoda, memperparah semu merah di kedua belah pipi Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku" baekhyun mencicit setelah menarik masuk ingusnya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tak suka. "Itu jorok Baekhyunee" serunya namun Baekhyun tak peduli dan malah mengulanginya lagi.

"Chanyeollie maafkan akuu.." ia merengek lebih keras, dan sebelum anak itu kembali menghisap ingusnya lagi, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memencet dan menyeka hidungnya.

"Iya iya sudah kumaafkan. Berhenti melalukan itu atau akan kuhisap langsung cairan itu dari hidungmu"

Baekhyun berjengit, "itu lebih jorok!" dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa setelahnya.

"Ini ulang tahunku..."

"Hm"

"Chanyeol! Aku bilang ini hari ulang tahunku!"

"Iya aku juga tahu sayang"

"Dan kau menghukumku?! Kau menghukumku di hari ulang tahunku! Jahat sekali!" bibir tipisnya sudah mencebik-cebik lucu sedang Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Siapa suruh kau nakal di hari ulang tahunmu"

Yang lebih kecil mendengus, sebelum menodongkan telapaknya di depan wajah Chanyeol, mengundang kerut bingung di dahi lelaki tampan itu.

"Hadiahku"

"Hm?"

"Hadiahku Chanyeol! Mana hadiah ulang tahun darimu untukku? Apa kau hanya akan memberikanku hukuman tanpa memberi hadiah?!" Baekhyun bersungut-sungut, terlebih melihat Chanyeol yang hanya menyeringai padanya.

"Kau mau hadiah?"

"Ish! Tidak usah! Lupakan!" kedua lengannya ia lipat di dada. kesal.

"Tutup matamu" Chanyeol besuara lagi.

"Apa aku akan dapat hadiah bila menutup mata?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "hm entahlah"

"Chanyeol!"

"Tutup saja, sayang" meski kesal, Baekhyun tetap menurut dengan menutup kedua matanya. " _Don't try to peeking, babe_ " tegur Chanyeol geli saat ia menangkap basah baekhyun yang berusaha mengintip di balik bulu matanya. Anak itu mendengus, lalu merapatkan kembali matanya.

"Nah sekarang buka" dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo setelahnya.

"Ch.. chanyeol, apa ini... cincin?" sipitnya membulat kala ia membuka mata dan menemukan kotak beludru kecil biru muda yang terbuka memamerkan cincin kecil indah di dalamnya.

Chanyeol ikut melihatnya, "hm, tampaknya ini cincin dan ini memang cincin"

Baekhyun mendengus, kesal sekali saat Chanyeol sudah berubah menyebalkan seperti ini. "Nenek-nenek 80 tahun juga tau ini cincin, Chanyeol!" ia mengerang, mengundang gelak gemas dari yang lebih tinggi. "Maksudku, apa artinya cincin ini?"

Bahu Chanyeol mengedik, "Well, tidak ada sih, hanya ingin melamarmu"

Entahlah kenapa Chanyeol terlihat begitu santai sedang Baekhyun sudah seperti orang yang melihat hantu saja.

"Hah?!"

"Aku melamarmu, ayo menikah"

" _What_?! Yak! Park Chanyeol! Apa-apaan sih?! Kau tidak melihat kondisiku apa?!" puncak kekesalannya sudah di ubun-ubun dan Chanyeol tetap saja menatapnya santai.

"Memang kondisi yang bagaimana?"

"Aku nyaris telanjang, Chanyeol! Dan pantatku nyeri sekali asal kau tau saja! Dan kau melamarku hah?!"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun begitu kesal hingga meneriakinya seperti ini.

"Apa yang salah sih memangnya? Jadi kau harus dalam kondisi seperti apa baru aku bisa melamarmu?"

Oke cukup. Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada sepatah kata yang mampu ia ucapkan.

"Tidak tau lah! Kau menyebalkan! Ugh!" lengannya ia lipat di dada. Kesal.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis memperhatikan betapa menggemaskannya tingkah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya memaksa Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Bulat mata Chanyeol berotasi malas. "Jadi mau menikah denganku tidak?"

"Masih perlu bertanya?! Ya tentu saja mau! Kau sudah membobolku berkali-kali! Kalau aku menolak lalu mendadak hamil anakmu bagaimana?!" dengus Baekhyun berapi-api.

Chanyeol terkejut untuk kemudian tersenyum geli. "Memangnya kau bisa hamil?"

Sipitnya mengerjap cepat, sadar akan kekonyolannya namun tetap bertingkah angkuh. "Ya tidak bisa sih! Ya pokoknya aku mau! Sudah"

Chanyeol sudah tergelak dalam tawanya. Meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Menyebalkan! Kau memukul pantatku di hari ulang tahun lalu melamarku saat nyaris telanjang?! Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Biar saja, aku tidak peduli"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayangku. Aku tau kau tak butuh kado apapun karena aku adalah kadomu, iya kan?" ucapnya percaya diri, membuat Baekhyun menganga lebar di balik punggungnya.

"Ish apa-apaan?! Kau memang yang paling menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa, membalas pekikan Baekhyun dengan kecupan-kecupan di bahunya.

"Hm.. aku mencintaimu juga, Byun Baekhyun"

"Memangnya aku bilang aku mencinㅡ yaak! Jangan digigiㅡ _nghh_ Chanyeoll!"

"Ayo bercinta Baekhyun"

"Hah? Apa? Tidak maㅡ _mmhhh_ Chanyeoooooll.." 

Fin.

Author's note: Hello, I'm Fy. This is the first time i published my fanfic in fanfiction cause i usually publish fanfic in wattpad wkwkw... I'm just curious. Well, i hope you like this fanfic and please kindly give me a review about this fic. Thank you.


End file.
